Problem: A large candle is $119$ centimeters tall. It is designed to burn down more quickly when it is first lit and more slowly as it approaches its bottom. Specifically, the candle takes $10$ seconds to burn down the first centimeter from the top, $20$ seconds to burn down the second centimeter, and $10k$ seconds to burn down the $k$-th centimeter. (The candle burns down each individual centimeter at a fixed rate.)

Suppose it takes $T$ seconds for the candle to burn down completely. Compute the candle's height in centimeters $\tfrac{T}{2}$ seconds after it is lit.
Since the candle is $119$ centimeters tall, the time the candle takes to burn down is \[T = \sum_{k=1}^{119} 10k = 10 \cdot \frac{119 \cdot 120}{2} = 71400.\]We want to compute the height of the candle at time $\tfrac{T}{2} = 35700$ seconds. Suppose that, at this time, the first $m$ centimeters have burnt down completely, but not the $(m+1)$st centimeter completely. Then we must have \[\sum_{k=1}^m 10k \le 35700 < \sum_{k=1}^{m+1} 10k\](the first quantity is the time it takes for the first $m$ centimeters to burn down; the last is the time it takes for the first $(m+1)$ centimeters to burn down). This simplifies to \[5m(m+1) \le 35700 < 5(m+1)(m+2).\]To find $m$, we note that we should have $5m^2 \approx 35700$, or $m^2 \approx 7140$, so $m \approx 85$. Trying values of $m$, we find that when $m=84$, \[5m(m+1) = 35700\]exactly. Therefore, at time $\tfrac{T}{2}$, exactly the first $84$ centimeters have burnt down, and nothing more, so the height of the remaining part of the candle is $119 - 84 = \boxed{35}$ centimeters.